


Ice Cream

by fox_tails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Spanking, gabrielsam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has to use his safeword, Sam comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr. Also let it be known that I suck at anything bdsm related. (Oh and the safeword was my friend's idea and I thought it was a cute one, shh just go with it.)

Gabriel was on his knees with his ass in the air, the tender skin bright red and stinging like _hell_. Before he had fallen, getting spanked wouldn't _hurt_ , not really. It had just felt amazing, and it still does, but now it was equally as painful.

Sam brought his hand down again and Gabriel whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly to keep away the tears that were threatening to form. Sam took the noise as encouragement, which was understandable since it usually was, and slapped his ass again. 

"Such a good little angel," Sam praised, making Gabriel want to hold on even longer because sexual praise from Sam was seldom and only given when he deserved it. He was being _good_ for Sammy, he was a good boy. 

But even a good boy could only take so much. Sam spanked him again, harder this time, and Gabriel yelped in pain, clutching the sheets and letting out a broken sob. "Ice cream, Sam!" he shouted desperately, and tears finally found their way out, wetting his cheeks and making him feel pitiful. 

Sam stopped right in the middle of bringing his hand down again, and instead he set it gently on Gabriel's back. "I did something wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice as he crawled up beside Gabriel, who immediately latched on to him, wrapping his arms around his hunter and burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck without answering. He was careful to sit on anything but his ass, and he was mostly successful, but the pain was still there.

Sam held him tightly, stroking Gabriel's hair and rocking him back and forth to comfort him, occasionally letting a soft 'shh' pass through his lips. 

Gabriel was clutching Sam's shirt for dear life, and finally the sobs ceased, only to be replaced by the quick, shaky breaths that always seemed to follow crying. 

They were both quiet now, and eventually Gabriel's breathing evened out. "I'm sorry, Sammy," he whispered, sounding upset with himself.

"Shh, it's okay," Sam assured, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. “Will you tell me what I did wrong?”

Gabriel shook his head. "You didn't do anything. It just... it _hurts_ now. I didn’t expect it to be that different…”

Sam pulled away from him slightly, just enough to look him in the eyes and cup his face in his hand. “I guess I forgot you can get hurt now… I’m sorry.”

Gabriel smiled at him, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. “It’s okay, _really_. Just… handle the archangel a little more gently. And only a _little_ more gently; don’t go _too_ vanilla on me,” he insisted with a grin.

Sam laughed softly and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms back around his angel. He was now convinced Gabriel was okay, and that was what mattered. As long as he was alright. “I won't, I promise.”

“Now,” Gabriel said, smiling at Sam and batting his eyelashes as if that would help him get what he wanted, “I think this is the part where you make it up to me by giving me kisses and making me food.”


End file.
